


Reflections

by SnowyFrostShadow



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: In which Perry muses on the events of the Second Dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFrostShadow/pseuds/SnowyFrostShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'As an agent, there were a number of things he expected to see that would unnerve him or on the off chance give him a nightmare or two. But the events of the second dimension….they shook him to the core.'</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beacandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beacandy/gifts).



_Heinz’s lips were drawn in a cruel smile as in his hands he held a scalpel. “Don’t look so scaaaaaared Perry the Platypus, you won’t feel a thing.” He chuckled darkly. “After the operation that is. During it. Heheh….during it that’s aaaall you’ll feel!” A whimper escaped his beak as he stared up at the scientist, legs and arms strapped tightly to the metal table. But if Heinz had noticed the begging look in Perry’s eyes, he didn’t seem to care. If anything, it seemed to delight him. He raised the scalpel and with a maniacal gleam in his eye, plunged it-_

With a jolt, Perry’s eyes snapped open. Nervously, he peeked around him before releasing the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

It had been a nightmare. Just a nightmare…….mostly.

While it hadn't been _his_ Heinz trying to stab him with a scalpel while he lay pinned to an operating table, no doubt to become a cyborg, there _was_ a version of his nemesis who had done just that. To _his_ nemesis.

Perry shivered. As an agent, there were a number of things he expected to see that would unnerve him or on the off chance give him a nightmare or two. But the events of the second dimension….they shook him to the core.

That other Heinz…..the mere thought of him sent a chill down his spine. He was cruel. Ruthless. A monster. And in some strange way, _fascinated_ Perry.

Before crossing dimensions, the idea of Heinz being a real, honest to God threat was laughable. Not that Heinz wasn’t dangerous per say, he was. In a way. More of a danger to himself and occasionally society with his harebrained schemes. He wouldn’t really ever HURT anyone ~~unless it was his brother or someone making a lewd pass at Vanessa~~. He was evil, to a point, but not so evil as make any real lasting damage. But that other Heinz……he found murder fun. He was a sadist and had not only succeeded in his efforts to take over but had incapacitated the only one who could really stop him.

……….how much of him lay in his nemesis? Sure, Heinz had never made a move as extreme as turning him into a Platyborg but maybe that was because the thought never crossed his mind?

Perry felt a chill go through him. Yes, Heinz had attempted to turn him evil from time to time but they had grown past that……hadn’t they? Perry squeezed his eyes shut as the memory of Heinz’s counterpart towered over him, promising him of a life as a platyborg. All the new adjustments he’d make on the _newer_ model….

No. Heinz wasn’t like him. At all. He was too innocent for that level of cruelty. Evil-Inators. Yes. Modifications that would be against the very laws of nature. No. Never. He would never….but that potential was there. Somewhere.

And if it was…..then what? If Heinz suddenly decided to pull from that darker side of himself? (it had to be, where else could that other version of him gotten it) Then what? Would he stand aside and allow him to take over? To _turn_ him into a Platyborg? No. Never.

…

But the other Perry had.


End file.
